Revenge of the Nomlies
by Majin Gojira
Summary: repost: Written after And Jesus Brought a Casserol. The Explosion at Manticore not only destroys the Lab, but releases hundreds of Geneticly altered creatures into the world. Crossover, since each Nomlie made an appearance in a film.


Okay, This is my second attempt at a Dark Angel Fanfic, bare with me people. The last one, Project Basilisk, was well received, but flopped in my opinion.  This time, I'm pulling out all the stops.  It's a mega-crossover, you REALLY know your monsters if you recognize even half of the monsters used in this fic.  I own nothing. The monsters come from: The Giant Behemoth, Frankenstein, The Black Scorpion (Movie! Not TV series), Species, Mimic, The Fly II, The Creature (novel), The Killer Shrews, Day of the Triffids, The Prophecy (1979), Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Tremors, Attack of the Giant Leeches, Mosquito, The Mole People, Screamers (1979), Them, X: The Unknown and 20 Million Miles to Earth. 

I know that most of these are B Movies and a few downright suck, but …Eh, the concepts are good at least, and suit my purpose.

This takes place during the attack on manticore in "…And Jesus Brought a Casserole"…. when the bomb goes off…the Nomlies are released…and boy are they diverse! 

Okay enough babbling, time for the fic. Enjoy!

Deep within Manticore, things were anxious for something to happen.  Somehow, they could tell, somehow they knew…something was going to happen, the alarms announced it quite thoroughly.  

"I can smell them." Lilith moaned. "They're gonna do it." Lilith smiled. Lilith was the clone of Eve, who was the clone of the original Syl.  A combination of human and alien DNA, dubbed 'Specie'.

"I Here ya honey!" A deep voice echoed in the cell to her left. "I can just taste them! They're gonna take out this dump and I'm gonna FEATS! I mean, just look at my roots! They're so dry, any later and I might not have lived to see this day!" Audrey II laughed. 

"I think its night now" the Monster to Lilith's right said. "No matter, we will be free soon. How I missed freedom." The Monster was often called by the name of the man who made it.  Frankenstein.  

Several groups of insectine creatures in cells on the other side of the hall clicked, screeched and chirped in approval. One of them, the largest, roared in approval. 

"Shhhh!" Lilith hissed. "They're gonna do it!"

"Lilly, honey. I can't wait!" Audrey II squealed in delight.

"I Said SHHH!" Lilith snapped.

There was a long pause. 

There was no countdown, but then knew it was going to happen…they began one. The insects clicked, the monsters pounded the doors to their cells, the aquatic monsters splashed, and the subterranean Graboids porpoised though the sand in time to the countdown. 

Only three counted in numbers.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One!"   
  


An explosion shook the facility. Simultaneously, the bio weapons all rammed into the doors of their cages. The combined force brought the doors down.  They were free.  

The firsts ones out and around the corner were the three-foot long, dog like 'Killer shrews', so named because of the metabolism they shared with the tiny mammals. They had to eat twice their weight in food every night, or die.  And they were hungry.  The lone guards fell to these beasts before he could get a shot out or alert the rest of the base.

The next monster that made it to the door were the Judas roaches. Being the one of the two ones their capable of true flight, they made a swift air born exit from manticore. 

The Graboids were the second ones to leave the place entirely, they sirens (not to mention the explosion) hurt their sensitive ears too much, and the fled. 

Unlike the Judas and the Graboids, most of the other monsters decided to stick around Manticore for a bit before they left, for a little revenge.

Lilith lead the way for the most part, she had transformed into her true form for this occasion.  Behind her, she led a legion of beast bred to make war on mankind. They were about to do just that…

"Max, Where are you?" Logan shouted into the intercom

"Almost home" Max answered

"Zack, Talk to me" Logan asked

"On my way" He answered. 

Suddenly, a large explosion behind them obliterates part of the base

"What the hell was that!?" Logan asked

Max turned her head to look back. "Would you believe a 40 foot black scorpion and a Dinosaur?" Max answered to her own amazement. 

The Black Scorpion and the Behemoth roared as the smaller Bio Weapons scrambled after the fleeing solders.

 Lydecker grabbed the intercom. "Get back here immediately, do not go anywhere near the Behemoth or the Scorpion. I repeat, avoid them at all costs" 

"Roger" Zack answered and continued to run. 

In the woods, The X-7's defiantly weren't the most dangerous or powerful things to worry about. In fact, the X-7's were being placed lower and lower on the food chain, as were many unfortunate solders. Huge, dog sized mosquitoes buzzed about, grabbing onto anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path and draining them dry.  On of the X-7's died instantly when one of the human mutations dubbed a Mole person, for its huge claws, brought the aforementioned appendage down on him, instantly piercing his skull. Near the river, two types of fish-human hybrids fed upon the feeling solders. One was dubbed a screamer, looked like the Creature from the black lagoon, grabbed anyone who came near the creek.  The other, a Shark/human hybrid, actively hunted down the X-7s.  

In a clearing in the woods, a hairless, 20 foot tall bear like monster tossed solders about like they were rag dolls. The monster, the Katahadin, was also being helped by another creature… from another world. The Ymir. They smashed the bones and organs of anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path. 

Leading a swarm of Giant Ants, a man who was now a fly remained around the rampaging Scorpion and Behemoth. The mandibles of the ants slicing the men in two, while the Fly's acid spray pelted away appendages of others. The Behemoth unleashed its most potent weapon, Radiation.  Wave of radioactive heat energy pulsed from its body for a few second, turning all the solders nearby to the human equivalent of burnt French fries. 

Some men met even more humiliating deaths. Audrey II led a swarm of carnivorous plants called Triffids through the forests. The plants blended in so well, some of the solders thought that the very forest itself was fighting them. And in a sense, they were right. 

A few solders tried to run off but fell into a pool of mud, a living pool of mud.  They died upon contact with the incredibly radioactive muck.  

Max stumbled upon an X-7.  Inhuman calls and the screams of men filled the wood, but the X-7 remained calm. Max recognized the X-7…it had her face.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked. 

The X-7 didn't get a chance to answer. From the shadows, a Giant Leech-man scooped up the small girl in its tentacle like arms and bit down on her neck with its sucker-like mouth. The X-7 tried to scream, her head dropped limply before even a squeal could escape her lips. Max's eyes widened as the beast dropped the lifeless and bloodless X-7 to the ground. 

Max didn't stick around to see what the Leach did next, and ran off.

Everyone reached the van in record time

"Is everyone alright?" He asked the group upon arriving

"What were those things?" Syl gasped.

"Nomlies" Krit stated.

"No, Worse. I'll explain later." Lydecker said as everyone piled into the van…

A few moments later Lydecker explained.

"Those were the other experiments. Manticore wasn't just about the perfect solder. Its scope was much broader than that. The founders of the project wanted to create a biological army." Lydecker paused to let this sink in. "Animals that could be released into an area and completely wipe out the opposition, without solders going in. There were many types: Insects, Reptiles, Worms, Mammals and others, all specialty designs off the X series.  But then there were more powerful ones…"

"Like the scorpion and Dinosaur?" Max asked.

"Behemoth" Lydecker corrected. "Those were the biological equivalents of tanks…only much more powerful than a platoon of tanks, and much cheaper to make since they were bread, not assembled."

"With manticore gone, and these things on the loose, what will happen now?" Syl asked.

"I don't know…"

The End


End file.
